


Gift

by Shortculler (Starculler)



Series: Short Drabbles [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Catlad | Stray, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starculler/pseuds/Shortculler
Summary: There's a box on the kitchen table with Dick's name on it.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Selina Kyle
Series: Short Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866370
Kudos: 26





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Tumblr](https://starculler.tumblr.com/post/189849155846/gift)

Dick’s hands shake as he trails his fingers gingerly over the box, wrapping and tissue paper torn to shreds and scattered across the table. His eyes burn with fresh tears as he presses his palm flush against the smooth, _expensive,_ black leather neatly folded inside. He glances up, wide-eyed, at Selina sitting with her mug of steaming coffee in hand and a fond smile on her lips.

“Is it－ I－ Really? For me?”

“Figured it was time Stray got himself a proper outfit,” she says and Dick definitely doesn’t cry.


End file.
